youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Story
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Toy Story". It will appeared on Youtube on July 26, 2017. Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Buzz Lightyear - Finn (Adventure Time) *Mr. Potato Head - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rex - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Hamm - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Bo Peep - Lena (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Yogi Bear *Sarge's Soldiers - Various Hanna Barbera Animals *Andy - Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians) *Mrs. Davis - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Molly - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *RC - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Lenny - Fear (Inside Out) *Mr. Shark - Don Lino (Shark Tale) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Spell - Norm (Norm of the North) *Robot - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Snake - Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Troll Dolls - Gummi Bears (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Sid Phillips - Melvin Sneedly (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Hannah Phillips - Tip Tucci (Home) *Scud - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Combat Carl - Webkinz Oriel (a.k.a. Birdie) (Webkinz Series) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Monkeys - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Anie and Pterodactyl - Smurfette (Smurfs: The Lost Village) and Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Baby Face - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Legs - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Hand-in-the-Box - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Roller Bob - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Frog - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Jingle Joe - Milo (Fish Hooks) *Ducky - Quackers (Webkinz Series) *Rockmobile - Elliot (Pete's Dragon (1977)) *Walking Car - Robin (The Lego Batman Movie) *Burned Rag Doll - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Giant Squid (Finding Dory) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Shoe & Fish (The Boxtrolls) *Sally Doll - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Trailer/Transcript: *Character Story Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Character Story Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Character Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Character Story Part 3 - "The Perfect Presents" *Character Story Part 4 - Finn the Space Ranger *Character Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Character Story Part 6 - Theo and Finn Fight/Melvin Sneedly *Character Story Part 7 - Who Will Jamie Pick?/A Viking Accused *Character Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Character Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Character Story Part 10 - Finn Meets the Animals *Character Story Part 11 - At Melvin Sneedly's House *Character Story Part 12 - Playtime with Draco *Character Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Character Story Part 14 - Finn's Bandage *Character Story Part 15 - Melvin's Window to Sherman's *Character Story Part 16 - The Big One *Character Story Part 17 - Finn, I Can't Do This Without You *Character Story Part 18 - Theo Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Character Story Part 19 - Play Nice! *Character Story Part 20 - The Chase *Character Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Character Story Part 22 - Christmas at Sherman's House *Character Story Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Gnomeo & Juliet *Ned's Newt *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *The Secret Life of Pets *The Good Dinosaur *Monsters, Inc. *Rise of the Guardians *Cars *Inside Out *Shark Tale *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Big Hero 6 *Norm of the North *Bambi *Yogi's Ark Lark *Bee Movie *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Adventure Time *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *The Fox and The Hound *Fraggle Rock *Webkinz Series *Ice Age 3 & 5 *The Yogi Bear Show *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Home *Smurfs: The Lost Village *How to Train Your Dragon *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Cars 3 *Wander Over Yonder *Flushed Away *Fish Hooks *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Plane 1 & 2 *The Lego Batman Movie *The Powerpuff Girls *Finding Dory *The Boxtrolls *My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies-Spoof